Currently, socket and plug are used for electrical connecting on machinery. Plug is provided with conductive column, and socket is provided with conductive elastic plate which connects with the conductive column. It is easy for the connect part of conductive elastic plate with curving annular in shape to be deformed and become loose after frequent plugging ins and outs, which leads to bad contact and poor electric stability.